Je voudrais une chambre double s'il vous plaît
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: C'était intime, de partager un lit. Et Cas n'était pas Sam. Mais c'était Cas. - DERNIER CHAPITRE : saison 11.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompts:** "C'est intime."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, onzième round de l'année. Elle est terminée, c'est le premier chapitre.

 **Note 2:** J'ai essayé d'imaginer des moments dans le canon où Dean et Cas auraient pu partager un lit. De manière platonique surtout, parce que je suis comme ça. :') Je voulais leur apporter un peu de réconfort.

Ce chapitre se situe durant la saison 5.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Je voudrais une chambre double, s'il vous plaît - Chapitre 1**

.

Cela leur rendait bien des services, d'avoir un Ange du Seigneur avec eux. Pour les chasses de tous les jours, c'était vraiment pratique, et puis Dean ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, mais il commençait à s'attacher à Cas le Nerd A Plumes. Bon, Castiel avait des limites : c'était Lucifer, le grand méchant de l'histoire, ces derniers temps. Un ange certes déchu, mais d'un statut bien supérieur à Cas, capable de déclencher l'Apocalypse en prime. Et à force d'être coupé du Paradis, Cas perdait lentement ses pouvoirs, ce qui n'aidait pas.

Mais, quand même. Dean s'y faisait, d'avoir Cas à ses côtés. Même si le fait qu'il devenait plus humain n'arrangeait pas son caractère.

\- Non.

Dean soupira.

\- Cas, sois raisonnable.

Cas plissa le front, confus :

\- Je suis _toujours_ "raisonnable" (bon sang, il avait mimé les guillemets). J'agis avec raison. Je ne me laisse pas dominer par de quelconques... Sentiments.

Dean haussa un sourcil sceptique, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine :

\- Mon pote. Là, en ce moment? _Non_. Tu te laisses dominer par ta "Fierté d'Ange" (Dean avait aussi mimé les guillemets. Sarcasme, sarcasme), et puis c'est tout. Ce qui serait raisonnable, c'est de te reposer!

Cas se renfrogna, clairement mécontent, et Dean soupira.

Lors de cette dernière chasse, Cas avait abusé de ses pouvoirs et, s'il avait rejoint Dean et Sam pour la mission en se téléportant, il en était maintenant devenu incapable. A peine pouvait-il produire une petite flamme de Grâce. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, sales, et pour la première fois depuis que Dean le connaissait, son manteau était froissé et couvert de taches car il ne pouvait plus le nettoyer d'un simple claquement de doigt.

Ils ne savaient pas si c'était définitif ou si Cas récupèrerait un peu de Grâce en se reposant. Mais, c'était le truc : Dean lui avait proposé de _dormir_ , en se disant qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, même s'il n'y avait pas de grand changement, il se sentirait mieux, et cet _âne buté_ refusait de l'écouter, insistant qu'il n'était pas fatigué et que, de toute façon? Les anges ne pouvaient pas dormir. Et que comme il était un ange, eh bien il ne dormirait pas. Point.

Si on demandait l'avis de Dean, son attitude n'était pas très angélique.

\- L'orgueil, c'est pas un pêché capital, par hasard?

Cas le fusilla du regard et soudain, Dean fut reconnaissant qu'il n'eût plus ses pouvoirs.

Et puis, un baillement secoua brusquement le corps de l'ange qui sursauta, ses prunelles écarquillées et perplexes, sa main devant sa bouche, le mouvement impossible à contenir.

Dean l'étudia avec un regard blasé :

\- ...Ca, tu vois. C'était un baillement.

Cas lui lança un coup d'oeil interrogatif. Les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent avec victoire :

\- Ca veut dire que tu as besoin de dormir. C'est un truc humain.

Cas quitta sa chambre d'hôtel avec mauvaise humeur, mais Dean savait qu'il n'irait pas loin. Satisfait, il se coucha.

xxx

xxx

Dean fut réveillé une heure plus tard. Une forme sombre se tenait face à son lit et venait de parler :

\- On me regarde bizarrement, dehors. Et d'un seul coup, mes muscles sont devenus lourds et j'ai failli trébucher sur le tapis.

Cas avait vraiment, vraiment de la chance, que Dean savait qu'il arriverait, sinon il aurait déjà un couteau sous sa gorge.

Dean se frotta les yeux en grommelant, à moitié encore dans les bras de Morphée :

\- C'est parce que t'as besoin de dormir. Et quelqu'un qui a besoin de dormir et qui se balade dans les couloirs d'un hôtel sans entrer dans une chambre, ça fait pas bon genre, alors ils te surveillaient. ...Ou alors, ils te regardaient à cause des taches de sang. Ouaip. Sûrement les taches de sang.

Cas ne dit rien, mais Dean savait qu'il fronçait les sourcils, contrarié. Pour le vérifier, il alluma la lampe de chevet :

\- BORDEL! MES YEUX!

Cas lui-même cligna des paupières, jetant un regard _furieux_ à la lampe.

\- Tout cela est particulièrement ennuyant. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir besoin de dormir.

Dean haussa les épaules, baillant et se frottant le ventre d'une main :

\- Baaah. Tant pis, hein. T'as pas le choix, là. 'Faut faire avec...

Cas bailla à son tour, et Dean éprouva de la peine pour lui. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que c'était, de pouvoir maîtriser le Temps et l'Espace et d'un seul coup, d'être enchaîné à la vie de mortel.

Et tout cela, c'était de la faute de Dean.

Il se passa plusieurs secondes. Et puis, Castiel baissa la tête en direction du sol, avec défaite :

\- Comment je fais...? Pour dormir.

Et Dean réalisa alors le problème.

Sam dormait dans la chambre d'à côté; ils n'avaient pu avoir que deux chambres singles séparées. Il devait ronfler comme un bienheureux à l'heure qu'il était, et Dean ne pouvait pas lui envoyer Cas et le déranger. Le gamin avait besoin de son sommeil.

Ici, dans la chambre de Dean... Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit simple. Ils ne savaient pas que Cas perdrait totalement ses pouvoirs après cette mission. Oh, Dean aurait pu dormir sur le sol, hein, ou y faire dormir Cas; mais son dos le tuait après avoir été balancé contre le mur par ce Wendigo, et faire dormir Cas par terre après avoir autant insisté pour qu'il se repose...

\- Hum...

Cas releva les yeux vers lui, perdu, et Dean s'insulta mentalement. Les iris de Cas brillaient à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, honnêtes et fervents, comptant sur lui, et, juste. Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir par terre pour sa première expérience de sommeil ou le mettre dehors, dans une chambre seule.

Il était dans la mouise à cause de lui. Il les avait aidés maintes fois. Et il le regardait-

Dean ne pouvait pas.

Dean soupira. Il ouvrit les couvertures à côté de lui.

\- Va falloir que tu enlèves le trenchcoat, et tes chaussures. Le reste, tu peux le garder.

Oui. Il pouvait le garder.

Cas hocha la tête, suivant ses instructions à la lettre, pliant ses affaires sur la chaise non loin, et Dean déglutit difficilement. Sa confiance aveugle le mettait mal à l'aise; il regrettait déjà sa décision.

Quand Cas eût fini, il lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Tu t'allonges à côté de moi. Attention, on va être serrés, tu me touches pas plus que nécessaire. Et pas de mains baladeuses!

Cas s'allongea face à lui et le fixa en clignant des yeux. Plusieurs secondes.

Dean se sentit stupide :

\- Fais comme si j'avais rien dit. Et, et tourne-toi de l'autre côté! On va rester dos contre dos. Je veux pas que tu me regardes toute la nuit.

Dean paniquait. Pourquoi Dean paniquait? C'était _Cas_.

\- D'accord, Dean.

Cas se retourna et Dean sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Se sentant coupable en le voyant dans son costume, il lui fit aussi enlever sa veste.

Cas lui jeta un regard qu'il ignora. Il grommela :

\- Ca aussi, tu peux l'enlever. Tu vas avoir trop chaud, sinon...

\- Je ne pense pas en être arrivé au stade où je ressens les différences de température.

Dean s'immobilisa. Il se redressa, une réponse acide sur la langue pour pallier à sa gêne, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge face au sourire de Cas.

Un vrai sourire, même pas flippant. Pas très large mais doux, reconnaissance mate sur les lèvres, iris azur luisant faiblement.

\- Merci, Dean.

Dean sentit de nouveau ses joues le brûler. Il dévia son regard, énonçant le reste de ses consignes d'un ton bourru, à voix basse :

\- Et, le plus important : tu racontes rien à Sam.

Surtout, surtout à Sam.

\- Bien sûr.

Dean n'avait pas poussé de soupir de soulagement, aussi petit fut-il. Non non. Il releva les yeux vers l'ange et prit un air sévère :

\- De l'autre côté, j'ai dit, ta tête. Et détends-toi. Le sommeil va venir tout seul.

Il se détourna à son tour, et éteignit la lumière.

xxx

xxx

Le lendemain, Dean se réveilla devant deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient, exorbités, bouche ouverte. Les rideaux étaient assez tirés pour faire rentrer le jour et les iris azur étaient fracassés de curiosité et d'un sentiment innommable, buvant son visage, les cheveux de Cas emmêlés de sommeil, ses joues colorées et sa respiration en pause.

Dean s'était retourné dans la nuit et avait un bras autour de la taille de Cas, contre son dos sous sa chemise. Attiré par la chaleur comme un papillon de nuit par une lampe. Leurs torses étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson.

Dean cligna des paupières, l'esprit embrumé :

\- ...C-?

Cas se téléporta dans un battement d'aile, faisant s'envoler tous les papiers de la pièce. A moité endormi, Dean ressentit son départ comme une pointe, un manque dans sa poitrine.

Trop tôt. C'était trop tôt pour réfléchir. Ce soir aussi, ce serait trop tôt. Même demain.

Dean se rendormit.

Au moins, Cas n'avait pas totalement perdu ses pouvoirs.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** J'ai plein de réponses aux reviews en retard. Promis, j'en écris demain. - -

Merci encore pour votre soutien. :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompts:** "Il soupçonne. Non. Il sait."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, onzième round de l'année. Deuxième chapitre. :)

 **Note 2:** Aaah, désolée, la fic entière ne se déroule pas durant la saison 5! T.T Les chapitres sont simplement, pour la plupart, ancrés dans le canon. Celui-ci par exemple se situe durant la saison 8.

Maintenant, ce serait une bonne idée d'écrire une fic entière avec les dynamiques de la saison 5, mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour le moment rentrant dans ce contexte. Sûrement un jour. :') Désolée pour la fausse joie pour certains...

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews. La "Vraie Vie" est hectique, mais je ne vous oublie pas.

Bonne lecture à tous. :)

* * *

 **Je voudrais une chambre double, s'il vous plaît - Chapitre deux**

.

\- Cas. Tu vas te réserver une chambre, ou quoi?

Cas ne releva même pas la tête des affaires de Dean. Affaires que Dean le laissait examiner, parce qu'il était _Cas_.

\- Non. Je vais rester ici.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Oh. Okay. Oui. On va faire une pyjama party. Tresser les cheveux de Sam...

Sam eut un sourire amusé qu'il ignora. Il poursuivit :

\- Où vas-tu dormir?

Cas releva les yeux vers lui avec confusion :

\- ...Je ne dors pas.

Aha. Ahaha. Dean aurait dû s'y attendre, à celle-là. Il s'en souvenait, en plus, de la dernière fois où Cas avait été capable de _dormir_.

Mais là, Cas était revenu du Purgatoire et il agissait bizarrement. Dean n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui clochait, mais il regardait Cas et... Une alarme se déclenchait dans sa tête.

Il était heureux. Tellement, tellement heureux et rassuré, que Cas soit de retour. Mais, quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Dean Winchester ne méritait pas les bonnes choses.

Alors, Cas devait se reposer. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, alors au moins que Cas prît des forces pour pouvoir affronter quoi que ce fût. Et, autant que possible, avec Dean à ses côtés.

Dean capitula :

\- ...Bon. Moi, j'ai besoin de mes quatre heures de sommeil, alors...

La réponse fusa avec le naturel de la pluie un soir d'orage. Elle n'aurait pas dû le surprendre autant, parce qu'elle était la même depuis des années; et parce que le regard que Cas ancra dans le sien, il était le même que d'habitude. Aussi fervent, aussi pur dans sa franchise, aussi déterminé et buté. Et aussi impossible :

\- Je veillerai sur toi.

Dean sentit sa nuque le piquer. Il se rappela d'un autre jour où il avait offert du repos à Cas, sa gêne, son coeur pressé et ses mains moites; et le naturel de Cas face à lui, comme s'il aurait toujours dû être ainsi à ses côtés. Son expression d'émerveillement au réveil, teinté de curiosité et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Comme un souffle que l'on prend avant un saut en chute libre.

Dean déglutit. Il afficha un faux sourire sur son visage, camoufla ses tremblements nerveux d'un geste dans sa direction :

\- Ca, ça va pas arriver.

Sauf que c'était déjà arrivé. Dean soupçonnait, non. Il _savait_ que Cas veillait sur lui, depuis le début. Depuis "Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas d'être sauvé". Le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé au son d'un bruissement d'ailes, et avait trouvé deux yeux bleus qui les observaient lui et Sam et puis croisaient les siens avant de battre, déterminés et présents. C'était flippant, de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas de Cas. Plus de Cas.

Cas capta la radio de la police. Ils durent repartir.

Dean se jura de trouver un moyen pour que Cas prît du repos.

xxx

xxx

Cas lui avait confié ses pensées suicidaires et Dean ne pouvait pas. Il ne _pouvait pas_.

La chambre ne comportait que deux lits simples, et Sam était là.

Tant pis.

Dean attendit que son frère s'endormît, ses légers ronflements réconfortants dans la pièce. Et puis, il se releva, se dirigeant vers le coin de la chambre où Cas lisait le journal de leur père.

Dean se planta droit devant l'ange :

\- Viens dormir.

Cas leva la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que-

Dean perdait patience. Il l'interrompit :

\- Je _sais_ que tu ne dors pas. Que t'en as pas besoin. Que t'es plus fort que Sam et moi réunis, blablabla. Mais viens t'allonger deux secondes. Ferme les yeux et médite, au pire. Ca peut pas te faire de mal.

Cas l'observa, et à son exclamation prononcée à voix basse mais véhémente, quelque chose s'adoucit pour la première fois de la journée sur son visage. Ses traits se détendirent autour de sa bouche; son regard apparut plus clair.

Ses iris brillaient en vrillant les siens, solennels :

\- J'espère que tu ne crois pas une seule seconde que je me pense supérieur à toi ou Sam. Parce que c'est faux.

Dean, qui s'attendait presque à un combat, ses poings serrés, les relâcha. Il se dandina deux secondes avec embarras, puis soupira :

\- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes?

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté. Il l'étudia de manière tellement attentive, tellement longtemps, que les joues de Dean foncèrent, que sa peau brûla.

Après une longue minute, il reprit la parole :

\- ... Je vais me reposer sur le sol.

Ahaha. Non.

Sur le sol comme un chien? Après tout ce qu'il faisait pour eux? Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas de couverture en plus ET que c'était lui qui devait se reposer?

Dean secoua la tête frénétiquement :

\- Non. Nope. Nada. Pas une option.

\- Dean-

Dean le fusilla du regard.

\- Le but, c'est que tu te reposes. Pas que tu restes sur le sol pendant qu'on dort, à veiller sur nous comme un toutou bien obéissant.

Cas ouvrit la bouche mais les iris verts de Dean étincelèrent :

\- Pas. Une. _Option_.

Cas se figea, abasourdi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et dans le vitrail de leur bleu, Dean retrouva l'expression de ce fameux jour, quand Cas s'était réveillé entre ses bras. Ce jour dont ils ne parlaient absolument, absolument pas.

Quelque chose sembla tinter dans l'air. L'expression de Cas se lissa, iris plissés, courbe des lèvres qui souriait presque; ne paraissait se relever légèrement que pour Dean.

Sa voix profonde, capable de résonner comme la tempête, s'enveloppa dans du velours; basse, et douce, presque timide :

\- Dans ce cas, comment veux-tu qu'on s'organise...?

Sam dormait. Dean se tourna vers lui tandis que son pied de géant sortait de sous la couverture.

Depuis le début, il n'y avait qu'un choix possible.

Dean alla remettre le pied de Sam sous la couverture, puis frôla l'épaule de Cas; il le tira par la manche.

\- Viens là...

Sans un mot, Cas enleva son trenchcoat, ses chaussures. Et sa veste de costume.

Sans un mot, Dean se rapprocha de lui, déboutonnant un peu sa chemise; la sortant de son pantalon.

\- Tu seras plus à l'aise...

Cas lui jeta un regard stupéfait, prunelles élargies. Dean évita ses yeux et baissa la tête pour fixer ses chaussettes.

Cas monta dans le lit derrière lui. Dean ne le regarda absolument pas.

\- Est-ce que...

Dean émit un "hm?" interrogatif, pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait, son dos vers Cas.

Il crut entendre l'ange inspirer profondément. Il ferma les yeux :

\- Est-ce que je peux rester de ce côté, plutôt qu'on soit dos contre dos? Là, tu ne vois pas mon regard.

Mais Dean pouvait le sentir. A travers le fin tee-shirt, dessinant ses vertèbres. Suivant la courbe de ses muscles, peut-être même comptant le nombre de ses cellules.

Le Purgatoire. Et Cas qui n'allait pas bien, mais Cas qui était _là_.

Dean replia ses bras devant lui :

\- Oui. Tu peux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le presque sourire de Cas pour savoir qu'il était là.

\- Et bien sûr, pas un mot à Sam.

Dean l'avait dit presque en plaisantant. Pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Cas émit un rire. Un seul, une bouffée. Il plaqua son front contre le dos de Dean, et le souffle de ce dernier se bloqua dans sa gorge :

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai sorti du lit avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Dean voulut attraper sa main. Un truc totalement stupide. Il voulut se retourner pour voir les yeux de Cas, toujours aussi fervents et impossibles.

Mais il ne fit rien.

Il se réveilla cependant avec la sensation d'un souffle contre sa nuque et de doigts entrelacés aux siens.

XXX

A suivre.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompts:** "Ah? Vous n'êtes pas un couple?"

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, onzième round de l'année. Voilà la suite. :)

 **Note 2:** Ce chapitre-ci se déroule durant la saison 9, juste après l'épisode 09x06 exactement. Celui où Dean va retrouver Cas en cachette de Sam et d'Ezekiel. Merci encore pour toutes vos gentilles réponses; j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Je voudrais une chambre double, s'il vous plaît - Chapitre trois**

.

Qu'avait pensé Dean, en allant voir Cas à Rexford? Que s'attendait-il à découvrir?

Dean avait jeté Cas du bunker. Humain, sans expérience. Au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui, et alors qu'il venait de se faire attaquer. Dean n'avait pas eu le choix, parce que _Sam_. Sam, Sam, Sam.

Mais, tout de même. Dean avait jeté Cas du bunker. Bien entendu, que Cas était malheureux. Bien entendu, qu'il lui en voulait.

Castiel n'avait pas voulu venir avec lui, au début. Castiel avait parlé de _rendez-vous romantique_ comme il aurait pu dégainer sa lame, fut un temps, pour lacérer Dean. Castiel était horriblement seul.

Comme l'ange de merci l'avait prouvé, Castiel avait le coeur brisé.

Et Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Ezekiel lui avait strictement interdit de parler à Cas de leur accord et de l'amener au bunker. Et pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, Ezekiel utilisait le moyen le plus efficace sur Dean Winchester :

Il mettait la vie de Sam dans la balance.

Dean ne pouvait pas risquer Sam. Pas Sam.

Mais voir Cas ainsi déchirait sa poitrine, faisait apparaître des trous en lui comme dans du gruyère. Dean se vidait. La culpabilité le rongeait et Dean avait envie, il avait envie-

Oh. Il donnerait presque tout, pour pouvoir faire disparaître cette tristesse sur le visage de Cas. Même rien qu'un instant.

xxx

xxx

Le cas était résolu. Ephraim, l'ange de merci, était hors d'état de nuire.

Dans l'Impala, sur le siège passager, Cas regardait droit devant lui, sa voix sans aucune inflexion :

\- Quand dois-tu repartir?

Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il souhaita fort, au fond de lui, que Cas le regardât.

Mais Cas n'entendait plus les prières.

\- Demain matin.

Cas se figea. Maintenant qu'il était humain, chacune de ses expressions était plus fluide, naturelle. Mais avec ou sans Grâce, Cas était toujours Cas. La tension de ses épaules était la même, ainsi que la résolution dans ses yeux bleu acier.

\- Je vois.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent en silence. Dean se tourna vers la route puis fixa de nouveau Cas :

\- Je suis désolé. Si j'avais le choix, je-

\- Non.

Les yeux de Dean s'arrondirent. Le regard de Cas était implacable, la tristesse créant des vagues sur son front, dans ses yeux :

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine.

Crois-moi. Crois-moi, Cas. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Dean se mordit les lèvres. ll souffla en direction de la route :

\- Rentre avec moi à l'hôtel ce soir...

Cas rit. Le son rappela à Dean un autre Cas, en 2014. Un Cas désespéré, drogué et détruit :

\- Et où pourrais-je aller d'autre?

xxx

xxx

Dean essaya de sourire à l'hôtesse d'accueil, mais son coeur n'y était pas.

\- Une chambre pour deux, s'il vous plaît.

A ses côtés, Cas essayait d'équilibrer un tabouret bancal. Quoi qu'il fît, le tabouret finissait toujours par pencher d'un côté. Un sourire apparut comme une fissure à cette constatation, et il s'éloigna, laissant Dean régler la chambre.

L'hôtesse vint dire quelque chose à Dean d'un ton enjoué, comme aveugle à l'atmosphère lourde qui épaississait pourtant l'air. Se rendant compte qu'elle se trompait sur eux deux, Dean s'empressa de la détromper.

\- Ah? Ah vous n'êtes pas...? Pourtant je croyais-

Dean la rassura, et demanda à avoir quand même la chambre qu'elle proposait. L'hôtesse ouvrit des yeux ronds :

\- Vous êtes sûr? Pourtant si vous n'êtes pas-

Dean insista, et coupa court à la discussion. Il prit les clefs avec lui.

xxx

xxx

A l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, Castiel s'était immobilisé. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit deux places. Dean vint se tenir à ses côtés, ses mains dans les poches.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent comme du plomb fondu.

Cas finit par ouvrir la bouche, sa voix très, très calme. Atone :

\- Est-ce que... Tu te moques de moi?

\- Non.

Cas rencontra enfin son regard. Dean le lui rendit, ferveur pour ferveur, détermination butée pour entêtement impossible.

Et Cas s'affaissa. La colère sembla finalement quitter un peu ses traits, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une terrible, terrible fatigue. Il chuchota :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Dean...?

Dean replia la lèvre :

\- Que tu te reposes.

Il avança d'un pas et murmura face à son oreille :

\- Que tu me croies quand je te dis que tout cela, c'est parce que j'ai pas le choix. Et que je donnerais quasiment tout pour que les choses soient autrement.

Cas écarquilla les yeux, cherchant les siens. Quelque chose sembla se briser dans les iris bleus et des traces de l'émerveillement de toujours apparurent, laissant place derrière elles pour un truc aussi stupide que l'espoir.

\- Hm...

Et puis, la compréhension tomba sur le visage de l'ex-ange telle une ombre, et il agrippa le bras de Dean frénétiquement :

\- Comment va Sam?

Et c'était cela, pas vrai? Cas, qui le connaissait jusqu'aux plus petits atomes.

Dean ne sourit qu'avec ses lèvres, son regard vide :

\- Viens dormir.

xxx

xxx

Le lit était grand, mais ils finirent tout de même du même côté.

L'un face à l'autre, Cas agrippait la chemise de Dean à deux mains, tellement fort qu'il risquait de la déchirer, sa tête contre son torse. Il tremblait d'une rage incrédule.

\- C'est _injuste_...

Dean dessinait des cercles sur l'épaule droite de l'ex-ange en tentant de l'apaiser. Sa main gauche était autour de sa taille. Il n'arrivait pas à le lâcher.

 _C'est injuste..._

Cas lui lança un regard flamboyant :

\- Dès que tu y es autorisé, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Dean.

Dean colla ses lèvres contre son front, et respira.

XXX

A suivre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompts:** "Je sais où se cache ton coeur."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, premier round de cette année. Plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci, et c'est fini. :)

 **Note 2:** Ce chapitre-ci se déroule durant la saison 10; Dean vient de redevenir humain. Vous avez été plusieurs à trouver le chapitre précédent triste, et... celui-ci l'est aussi. Désolée. :') (c'est le canon, ce n'est pas moi TT) Cela se termine bien, cependant.

Merci encore pour vos réponses et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Je voudrais une chambre double, s'il vous plaît - Chapitre Quatre**

.

"Bon retour parmi nous, Dean."

Cela ne devrait pas être aussi facile. Dean ne devrait pas avoir l'impression de se réveiller simplement d'un mauvais rêve. Il était _mort._ Il avait commis des atrocités avec la Marque de Caïn, puis on l'avait tué et il était devenu un démon. La créature même qu'il chassait. S'il s'était rencontré lui-même, il se serait tuer.

"Bon retour parmi nous, Dean."

Mais, pas le temps de réfléchir pour l'instant. Il réaliserait ensuite : tous ses pêchés, tous les morts, tous ses mots tels des lames de rasoir, et plus important que tout, ses tentatives de tuer Sammy. Son petit frère qu'il avait juré de protéger, l'Acte Impardonnable ultime.

Il réaliserait ensuite. Il se haïrait plus tard. Pour l'instant il n'y avait que le réveil, le voile rouge devant ses yeux qui s'effaçait, et les sourires timides de ceux qui l'aimaient. "Bon retour parmi nous, Dean."

 _Dean. Dean, c'est fini._

Vraiment?

xxx

xxx

Il n'avait pas pu parler à Sam. Pas tout de suite. C'était trop frais. Il voyait Sam et en clignant des yeux, il se retrouvait avec un marteau à la main, manquant de peu la tête de son petit frère. C'était impossible à affronter. Pas encore. Pas alors que tout semblait encore irréel.

Mais Cas, lui, il avait pu lui parler. Cas qui l'avait vu aux Enfers, Cas qui connaissait déjà ses yeux noirs. Cas qui l'avait restreint, ses bras autour de lui, _c'est fini, Dean_.

C'était plus facile de parler avec Cas, car Cas _comprenait_ ce que c'était de devenir un monstre, un vrai, et comprenait le poids des émotions humaines. Et Dean avait l'impression que son lien avec lui n'était pas irrémédiablement détruit, tandis que Sam... Comment Sammy, son cher petit frère, pourrait accepter de rencontrer son regard à nouveau? Comment Dean pouvait-il espérer ne serait-ce que l'once d'un pardon?

Dean ne méritait pas de pardon, Dean méritait simplement de pourrir seul. Dean aurait dû rester _mort_.

Mais Cas était venu, et avait participé à son sauvetage. Est-ce qu'il avait fait la même chose aux Enfers? Avait mis ses bras autour de ce qui restait de Dean, avait murmuré "c'est fini" à son oreille?

Dean ne méritait rien, mais son petit frère était sorti et Dean était _égoïste_.

\- _Reste_...

Un simple mot, murmuré alors que Cas lui tournait déjà le dos pour partir. Un petit mot échappé de ses entrailles, une _prière_ au milieu des cendres de sa poitrine.

Et Cas se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Il lut ses yeux, y vit ce qu'il ne disait pas.

\- Oh, Dean...

Il apposa une main sur sa joue, et Dean fut presque surpris à son contact. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne traversât sa peau, car impossible de le saisir s'il n'était que fumée, pas vrai?

Dean ouvrit la bouche, pour articuler de nouveau le mot. Celui qu'il avait arraché de lui en s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait encore droit à l'espoir.

Rien ne sortit. Rien ne sortit de ses cordes vocales noircies, rien ne sortit de ses lèvres tueuses. Mais Cas comprit quand même. Et comme si c'était déjà une habitude, comme un rituel sacré, il enleva son trenchcoat. Ses chaussures. Sa veste de costume. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir les premiers boutons de sa chemise, mais Dean l'arrêta, par réflexe. Il le fit lui, les trois premiers boutons, sans regarder ses yeux, et il sursauta quand Cas lui enleva sa chemise, le laissant simplement en tee-shirt; et sa gorge se coinça en réalisant combien Cas le touchait résolument, sans hésitation. Comme si Dean recelait encore quelque chose de précieux, comme si Dean était _toujours_...

\- Dean.

Cas redressa sa tête, ses mains en coupe sous son menton. Dean rencontra ses iris bleus, et y vit le système solaire dont il était l'épicentre; il y vit l'Acceptation, il y vit le Pardon brûlant.

Cas essuya ses joues, humides. Dean ne savait pas que la suie pouvait encore pleurer.

\- Viens te coucher.

Et Dean le laissa faire. Il se laissa entraîner sur le lit, et instinctivement Cas referma ses bras sur lui, son torse contre son dos, son nez contre sa nuque. Dean se demanda s'il y sentait du soufre.

Cas caressa son bras gauche, juste un peu. Electricité statique contre sa peau.

\- Tu es tout tendu...

Dean rit, ses entrailles en feu. Cas frôla de nouveau sa joue, embrassa un point sous son oreille. Un sanglot déborda, et Cas se rapprocha encore et accepta _tout_.

\- Je sais où se cache ton coeur. Il est là. Il est toujours là...

Il posa une main sur la poitrine de Dean.

Dean mêla ses doigts aux siens, et ferma les yeux.

XXX

Fin du chapitre.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompts:** "J'ai envie de dire des mots."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, premier round de cette année. DERNIER CHAPITRE! :D

 **Note 2:** Saison 11. Mon Cas explose un peu, héhé. :'D

Je vous répondrai mardi. Astreinte et garde pour moi en ce lundi de Pâques. :') Je vous remercie en tout cas, de nouveau, pour tous vos commentaires jusqu'à présent et votre soutien inestimable.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Je voudrais une chambre double, s'il vous plaît - Dernier Chapitre**

.

C'était fini.

Rowena venait de terminer son incantation et Cas était libéré de son sortilège. Dean n'avait plus la Marque de Caïn.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Dean et Castiel étaient entièrement eux-mêmes, sans menace létale immédiate à l'horizon.

C'était fini.

\- _Cas_...

Dean avait cru un instant qu'il n'ouvrirait plus les yeux, et son soulagement quand ce ne fut pas le cas fut indescriptible. Une main pour soutenir sa tête, l'aider à se redresser. Les deux mains sous ses joues, pour rencontrer son regard.

\- C'est fini, Cas.

 _C'est fini, Dean..._

Cas cligna lentement des paupières, iris éclatés d'épuisement et de sentiments non dits. Dean passa la main dans ses cheveux, une fois, frôlant sa tempe gauche; posant un pouce dans le creux de sa joue.

Et puis Rowena envoya voltiger Sam d'une nouvelle incantation, et réussit à s'enfuir.

xxx

xxx

Dean empêcha Cas de le soigner.

\- Non, Cas. Je l'ai mérité.

Cas ne dit rien, le jaugeant silencieusement. Dean pouvait voir la culpabilité battre dans ses iris en observant ses bleus, et s'efforça de l'ignorer pour privilégier la sienne.

Cas avait guéri, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Dean ne sentait plus sa mâchoire craquer sous ses poings.

Bon sang. Quelle paire de paumés ils faisaient.

Cas l'étudia encore un moment, puis se releva, sans le quitter du regard. Il pencha sa tête légèrement, et Dean crut voir une lueur de défi dans ses yeux azur.

\- Dans ce cas, Dean... Viens au moins te reposer.

Oh.

Oh non, non.

Dean siffla, revêtant la colère comme une armure :

\- Je ne _mérite pas_ que tu me soignes. Tu crois que je mérite... _ça_ ?

Cas pencha la tête de _l'autre côté_ et il devait savoir, purée il devait _savoir_ , combien cela mettait ses nerfs à vif.

Il eut l'audace de le toiser, son ton aussi inflexible qu'un soleil qui s'éteint :

\- De t'allonger près de moi? _Oh_. De vraiment dormir, pour une fois? Et peut-être de recevoir un peu de réconfort physique?

Dean postillonna. Il sentit le rougissement envahir sa nuque, chauffer haut sur ses joues.

\- _Bon sang, Cas..._

Cas se pencha en avant, au-dessus de la table qui les séparait. Ses yeux étincelaient, et puis soudain leur éclat ternit légèrement, son front se plissant :

\- C'est donc si honteux que ça, d'être avec moi? Ces sentiments que je _sais mutuels, Dean._ Mon amour pour toi. Tu crois que c'est honteux?

Dean voulait dire quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots lui échappaient, s'envolaient hors de portée, glissaient entre ses doigts tels du sable. Sa gorge se refermait sur du vide, accord dysharmonique débordant de ses lèvres, écho trop aigu d'un coeur qui avait trop à dire.

Cas lui sourit, lent et triste, et Dean chancela. Cas lui pardonnait déjà tout, et Dean _plongeait_.

Il agrippa son trenchcoat. Il se redressa et, furieux contre lui-même, effaré et amoureux et _foutu_ , il ramena Cas près de lui et le fusilla des yeux :

\- _La ferme_.

Et il l'embrassa - pas gentiment, car il y aurait le temps pour cela plus tard, mais il l'embrassa comme on réclame et convoite et _garde_ , l'embrassa pour dire ce que les mots échouaient à faire; il l'embrassa avec la brûlure d'un amour terrifié et grand.

Et Cas _rit_. Une fois, deux fois, contre ses lèvres, doigts dans ses cheveux, bulles de son que Dean captura et ne rendit que plus chaudes et tendres, amour millénaire dans le regard et joie sacrée gravée par sa main sur sa hanche.

\- On va dormir, Dean?

Dean mordilla sa lèvre, en représailles.

Cas ne fit que sourire.

xxx

xxx

Plus tard, quand le matin arriva et que Dean ouvrit les paupières sur l'amour du ciel contenu dans deux yeux bleus, Dean trouva les mots qu'il cherchait :

\- Je crois que je t'aime, Cas.

Cas sourit encore. Juste un peu, esquisses de lune sur les joues bronzées.

Dean glissa un doigt sur ses lèvres, caressa les mots que Cas lui dit en retour.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
